


Save the Date

by Amrynth



Series: AU August- Critical Role Edition [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Spoilers, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: In which Beau needs a date for a wedding.





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15(?) of AU Yeah August! Fake Dating.
> 
> I tried a different style of telling a story here and it was a lot of fun! I feel like it needs spoilers tagging because of the mention of something that happens in the second season of Critical Role so go in if you're okay with that or beyond the 26th episode of that season.

Fake Dating: So Beau has to go to a stupid wedding because her dad is an asshole and made an offer she couldn’t refuse. He’s heard she’s doing GOOD things up north and wrote to invite her to cousin Aubrey’s wedding and if she doesn’t colossally fuck up the whole thing, he’ll make her part of the family again and while she doesn’t care that much about the family business, she wouldn’t mind having an allowance, you know? 

There’s just this one thing though, she has to bring a date and she’s about to screw up her courage and ask Yasha to go to the wedding as her when she notices the little PS written in her mother’s tiny, delicate handwriting: “Make sure he looks nice in a suit, darling. Can’t wait to meet my Beau’s beau” and she remembers her cousin Aubrey has a stick up her ass about girls dating girls and not pissing her cousin off is sort of part of not screwing up the whole wedding. 

She wishes she could ask Molly because he’d find it hilarious to go and mingle with the rich side of her family and scandalize them at the same time as he charmed them but that’s hard to do because he’s fucking dead. Beau really thought he would have been back by now, she keeps leaving notes in every town they visit so that Molly’s not lost and scared and alone when he wakes up this time because she knows he will wake up and refuses to believe that bastard tiefling could actually stay dead, not when everyone was waiting for him. 

Maybe she could ask Caleb but asking Caleb would be like asking Nott and the idea of bringing Nott to the wedding where she can steal every single pearl button off the wedding dress is entertaining but also doesn’t fall into the category of not fucking things up. Also she’s pretty sure Caleb would implode under the pressure and something would be on fire before the end of the weekend. 

That left Fjord, and so she asks him and there’s always the added benefit that he’s actually charming if you’re into pretty, green men who can’t bench press an entire human (Beau prefers a woman who can and she dreams about the opportunity to let Yasha try and remembers fondly that Keg can definitely bench press her). It’s great because Beau has an ace in the hole because Fjord will help her remember to not be herself and instead be a decent human being and less of a pile of garbage on legs for once. He gets fitted for a tux and once they can peel Jester off of him Beau and Fjord pile onto a boat and sail off for the destination wedding her stupid cousin insisted on and everything is fine until they get to the hotel. 

There is only one bed.


End file.
